Elle est Magnus !
by Leiriensi
Summary: Il veut savoir!


Elle est « Magnus » !

Une chasse de plus, un sauvetage de plus et quelques vie en moins. Encore et toujours la journée de trop pour Will. De celle qui se termine par une envie de partir et d'en finir avec cette vie. Puis ce sourire, cette bouffée d'espoir, l'oxygène qui lui donne envie de continuer.

Etendu sur le lit, il attend qu'elle s'approche. Feindre le sommeil n'a jamais fonctionné avec elle et pourtant il essaye à chaque fois. Elle caresse doucement son visage, approche ses lèvres et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il soupire.

- Il t'a entendu entrer dans la chambre.

- Non, impossible. J'ai fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Je suis sur qu'il dort.

Comme pour mieux se convaincre, Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

- Il n'appelle pas. Il s'est endormi !

C'est à ce moment que s'élève une jeune voix venant de la pièce voisine.

- Papa, Papa ! T'es là ?

Will soupira. Helen lui souriait.

- C'est mon fils !

- Aussi malin que son père.

- Papa ?

- J'arrive, Fiston.

La chambre de leurs fils était très simplement décorée. Ne connaissant le sexe de l'enfant avant sa naissance, Helen et Will avaient opté pour des tons pastel qui offrait calme et sérénité à la pièce. Cette chambre était un sanctuaire au sein même du sanctuaire. Un lieu de calme mais aussi un lieu de jeu et de rire pour leur fils. Will aimait passer du temps avec son fils dans cette chambre. Elle était pleine de peluches et les jouets du petit étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Un joyeux désordre.

- Bonsoir mon chéri !

- Bonsoir, Papa !

- Tu devrais dormir. Tu sais qu'après que Maman est raconté une histoire, il est temps de dormir.

- Je sais. Mais hier, tu m'as promis.

Fatigué, Will ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à son fils. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Qu'est ce que Papa à promis mon chéri ?

- Tu as promis que ce soir, c'était toi qui racontait l'histoire !

- Ah ! Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as attendu ?

- Oui.

- Tu as eu raison. J'ai fais une promesse. Il faut que je la tienne. Tu te souviens de ce que Maman a dit à propos des promesses ?

- Il faut toujours tenir sa promesse!

- Oui, toujours.

Will se pencha sur son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Quel genre d'histoire tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Une histoire de chevalier.

- Une histoire de chevalier ? Ok. Donc… Il était une fois…

- Papa ?

- Oui, mon chéri ?!

- Papa, pourquoi tu appelle Maman, « Magnus » ?

Will resta bouche bée ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à son fils.

- Euh… Parce que c'est son nom.

- Non ! C'est son nom de famille mais ce n'est pas son prénom. Oncle Tesla l'appelle « Helen ». Henry et Kate l'appellent « Doc » mais c'est normal parce qu'elle est docteur. Pourquoi tu l'appelles « Magnus » ? Tu ne m'appelles pas « Zimmerman » ?

La logique du jeune garçon lui apparaissait comme implacable.

- ok ! J'appelle ta maman « Magnus » parce que personne avant moi ne l'as fait. Quand j'ai connu ta maman, elle me faisait un peu peur. Elle a toujours été spéciale, elle a toujours eu une place particulière dans ma vie. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire alors j'ai commencé à l'appeler Magnus. Je voulais être différent des autres à ses yeux. Je voulais qu'elle me remarque. Elle est « Magnus » mais que pour moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles « Jamie » alors que Maman m'appelles « James » ?!

- Oui, Jamie. Parce que tu es unique. Le plus cadeau que ta maman m'ai fait. Viens ici, mon chéri.

Will prit Jamie dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

- Je t'aime, mon chéri.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Papa. Et j'aime Maman aussi.

Will recouche son fils et le couvrit. Il caressait les cheveux de Jamie.

- Je sais Jamie et elle le sait aussi. Tu veux toujours ton histoire, mon grand.

- Non, c'est bon, Papa. Je vais dormir maintenant, tu m'as raconté une belle histoire ce soir.

- Ok ! Bonne nuit, mon chéri !

- Bonne nuit, Papa !

Doucement, Will se leva et quitta la chambre de son fils après l'avoir embrassé. Helen l'attendait dans le couloir.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé ton histoire, Will.

- Le personnage principal m'inspire beaucoup. Elle me donne beaucoup d'amour. C'est ce qu'il faut pour faire une belle histoire… Beaucoup d'amour !


End file.
